EP 1 936 106 A2 describes a mounting system for a covering for an architectural opening such as a window or door opening. The system includes a roller for winding and unwinding cover material, a telescopic end plug and two holding brackets. The telescopic end plug is received into an end portion of the roller and includes a telescopically movable member that is axially displaceable between an extended position in which it engages one of the holding brackets, and a retracted position in which it is disengaged from said bracket. With this mounting system, the covering can be mounted and dismounted very easily and efficiently.
To demount the roller from the brackets a tool such as a screw driver, needs to be inserted between the roller and the bracket to engage the telescopic member. The screw driver can subsequently be used as a lever, to urge the telescopic member into the roller. To allow for the introduction and manipulation of the tool there must be a relatively large gap between the roller and the holding bracket. Alternatively, part of the roller end may be broken away, to give access and space for the tool. Both solutions may result in openings or gaps between the covering and the architectural opening through which undesired light may pass.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mounting system for an architectural covering, that allows easy mounting and demounting of the covering, while at the same time allows for the aforementioned light gaps to be minimized. It is also an object of this invention to provide an end bearing for a mounting system which allows an architectural covering to be readily mounted and demounted with a minimal light gap between covering and architectural opening.